


Flowey the Flower

by LEGBOT (alienenby)



Series: Flowershop Frisk [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous-Gender Frisk, Flowey Is Not A Dick, Gen, Houseplant Flowey, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Selectively Mute Frisk, flowershop au, fuk ur gendered frisks lmao :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienenby/pseuds/LEGBOT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk opens up their flowershop one day to find that one of their flowers is a little more alive than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowey the Flower

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess

The blaring alarm of your clock pullsyou from mostly-peaceful slumber. You reach out of your cocoon of warmth, tapping around your bedside table until your hand finds the little goat-themed alarm clock. Once your alarm is stopped, you sit up, rubbing your eyes and yawning. Swinging your legs over the edge of the bed, you recoil from the cold floor against your bare feet for a moment before steeling yourself and getting up.

During breakfast, you call Mom. She's still torn up about Asriel. Dad says she still cries sometimes, but she hides it from him.

You ask her if Chara's called. She says no.

You sigh as you hang up. Figures they wouldn’t call Mom. When Asriel died, Chara closed off. They left not long after. They live alone on the coast now. Or at least, they did the last time you heard anything from them. Like, three months ago.

You spit out the minty froth of the toothpaste and rinse. Dwelling isn’t going to help anything, so you clear your mind and head out to the shop.

The sun is out, bright and warm, but the air is cool with the coming of winter. You decide you’re glad that you chose a sweater and jeans today. You smile at everyone you pass, giving small waves to those who greet you.

You unlock the door of the shop, heading into the back and putting on your apron. It’s when you return to the front that you notice something is different. One of the golden flowers is sitting straighter than the rest. And then it turns around. On its own. It has a face.

You and the flower stare each other down, both of you equally shocked.

This is…new. But you refuse to be very bothered, and resort to your usual course of action. You smile warmly at the flower.

“Hello. I’m Frisk,” you greet, testing the waters. It watches you for a moment, before its little mouth opens.

“I’m Flowey. Flowey the Flower,” it says, suddenly smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> http://grossdrool.tumblr.com/tagged/flowershop-frisk
> 
> it all started with a drawing...it escalated into an au.....


End file.
